


Fai/Kurogane

by TheTartWitch



Series: Slash Soulmate AUs [8]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTartWitch/pseuds/TheTartWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai's had his Print since he was a baby. When his country was destroyed, he lost all hope of ever finding his Mate, but for some reason his traveling companion seems to have an excessive interest...</p><p>A bit melodramatic at the end of the first chapter but it had to end somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fai/Kurogane

Fai’s home country, before it was destroyed, was famous for the handprints adorning the backs of the peoples’ necks where their Matches had reached and left a print before they were born, literally marking them as their own. When his kingdom’s king fell to madness and ruin and caused the great catastrophe, Fai (and Yuui, before Fai made his choice) worried that the recipient of his Print was lying somewhere in the heaps of bodies that never rotted.

Then Ashura brought him away from the Valley and into Celes, a country on another world where people wore Etches on their wrists instead of Prints. Ashura studied diligently for Fai, trying to find a magical solution, but as far as Fai knew he never had any success, which might have been why he decided he needed to slaughter his own people for power. Or maybe he was just as tired as Fai. Either way, Fai’s cowardice and a little of his love carries over and he seals Ashura in an infinite slumber beneath the pool where Fai sleeps ( _used_ to sleep) with a wish for peaceful dreams for his beloved father.

He’s at his wit’s end and has no choices of places to go besides the Dimension Witch’s shop, so he kisses Chi’s cheek, picks up his staff, and begins the chant that will take him away.

-*-

He arrives at the shop and immediately notices it's raining. He's not bothered by it, but the man in black getup beside him is obviously disgruntled by the fact that water is dripping into his clothes. He only half-listens to the conversation the Witch forces upon Mr. Black, curious as he is about the taller, heavier-built (though not by much; his muscles are lean and well-defined) man's history. Does he have a Print? Or perhaps it's an Etch?

Fai's afraid to ask in case he doesn't have anything.

-*-

They're going on a trip together, and Fai can only be glad that even though he had a scare when the Witch said she wanted “the tattoo on his back”, she only meant Ashura's seal on his magic. He thought, surely a Dimensional Witch would recognize something of such significance to Fai's life? But no, she just wanted Ashura's gift, which Fai gave up with relief.

Mr. Black (“My name is _Kurogane_!”) seems determined to scrutinize everyone on this trip within an inch of their life. He's apparently noticed Fai's determination to not ever take off his shirt or reveal his neck to the growly shadow man, and is curious as to the reason why. He's very casual about it (as casual as a person like him can _be_ , really), but he's always trying to sneak glances when Fai's changing or bathing.

Syaoran tells him off for it.

“Some countries have marks or tattoos that are very personal, or that they believe will lead them to their 'soulmate'.” He explained, and even Sora-chan settled in to listen. “So far, I've heard of names tattooed on the forearms, 'timers' ticking down to the second you meet them, pictures on the skin matching another's, and so on.”

Kurogane scoffed. “'Soulmates'? That's ridiculous! There's no such thing!”

Fai, slumped brokenly in the corner, corrected him. “There isn't now. My country was destroyed, and everyone inside it died.” The group startled, and Kurogane turned to sneer.

“Then why didn't _you_?”

Fai's eyes raised. “Because my brother and I were imprisoned on the very edge of the world.” he snarled, and with that he stood and went to the bathroom to stare emptily at the mirror and silently deem the conversation over.

-*-

 


End file.
